El Húesped de Drácula
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Adaptación de "El huésped de Drácula". Con la participación de, James, Logan, Camille, Lucy y Kendall. Mal summary ya lo se;(


El huésped de Drácula

Cuando iniciamos el paseo por Francia y como siempre el viento soplaba ligeramente. Poco antes de irnos Camille (el ama de llaves del hotel donde me hospedaba y además hablaba español) bajo rápidamente para desearnos a mí y a mi hermano un buen viaje, le dijo al chofer con un tono serio:

- Pas d'arrivée après minuit, le ciel est dégagé mais le jour se sent frais sel, je pense qu'il pourrait pleuvoir. Ojala et non retardé. (No lleguen después de la media noche, el cielo se ve claro pero se siento fresco el día, creo que puede llover. Ojala y no los retrase)

-oui Mlle Camille (sí señorita Camille)

Y poco antes de irse dijo:

- El chófer se llama Kendall

Y despidiéndose de beso de los 2 el ama de llaves regreso al hotel

Y mientras salíamos a los campos pregunte:

-Kendall ¿qué noche es hoy?

Y Kendall intranquilo dijo:

-nuit vampire (noche de vampiros)

Y al mismo tiempo saco su teléfono para ver la hora y un poco enojado siguió el camino.

-Creo que se enojo por que vamos un poco tarde- dijo mi hermano

Al poco rato pasamos por un camino empedrado, al mirar por la ventana vi un camino perfecto que atravesaba un pequeño y hermoso valle. Y sin miedo de ofenderlo dije a Kendall que fuéramos por ese camino, el detuvo la limosina y empezó a decir muchas excusas sin dejar de mirar su celular. Al final dije:

-Logan nos vamos a bajar del auto, Kendall no digo que venga con nosotros pero solo dígame ¿porqué no quiere venir por ese camino?

Después de la pregunta bajo rápidamente de la limosina y nos imploro que no fuéramos por ese camino. Yo un poco enojado le pregunte cual era la razón por la que no quería que fuéramos por ese camino y solo respondió:

-nuit vampire

Trate de dialogar con el pero era difícil ya que mi hermano y yo somos estadounidenses y el francés. Poco después dijo algo en español con unos pocos problemas:

-Allí es…están los que se mata…mataron ellos mis…mis…mismos

-Claro debe ser el camino a un cementerio donde enterraron a varios suicidas, recuerdo haber leído algo- dijo mi hermano

De pronto oímos un aullido a lo lejos.

-Un loup. Mais ne sont pas très commune dans ce domaine (un lobo. Pero no son muy comunes en esta zona)- dijo Kendall

-Pensé que los lobos estaban alejados de la ciudad y los pueblos- dijo mi hermano un poco asustado

Mientras calmaba a Logan, las nubes cubrieron al Sol y empezó a hacer mucho más frio que de costumbre y Kendall dijo:

-La tempête de neige approchent (la tormenta de nieve se acerca)

Después Kendall subió nuevamente a la limosina. Y yo le pregunte:

-¿A donde lleva este camino?

-Ese lu…lugar esta mal...maldito

-¿cuál lugar?- pregunte

-El pueblo

-Hay un pueblo- dijo mi hermano

-Si solo que nadie vive allí desde la nuit vampire de 1789

-Pero dijo que hay un pueblo

-Había

-¿Y porqué no hay nadie?

Al oír esto Kendall empezó a contar una historia en un español perfecto:

-El 30 de junio de 1789 muchas personas se suicidaron y que después de enterrarlas se oían ruidos bajo la tierra y que cuando abrían los ataúdes los hombres y mujeres tenían apariencia de vivos y con la boca manchada de sangre. Y por eso la gente al intentar salvar sus vidas toda la gente se fue del pueblo

Evidentemente parecía que Kendall tenía miedo y le dije.

-Kendall, regresa a la ciudad nosotros llegamos después

Con un gesto de miedo, subió a la limosina y se fue de regreso

Poco después de que se fue, en la colina observamos a un hombre alto y delgado que empezó a seguir la limosina. Al poco rato mi hermano y yo fuimos por el camino del valle. Mientras caminábamos vimos que el camino era húmedo y pintoresco, y de repente comenzó a nevar y pensé en todos los kilómetros que teníamos que recorrer ya que mi hermano se había golpeado el tobillo en el hotel. Al poco rato llegamos a un cementerio, la tormenta ya había pasado y la luz lunar nos guio a una tumba con una lapida de mármol que decía:

CONDESA ANGELIQUE  
LUMIERE  
BUSCÓ Y HALLÓ LA MUERTE  
EN 1789

Y detrás de la lapida estaba escrito en letras pequeñas: "los muertos viajan prisa". Y recordé la "nuit vampire". Mi hermano saco su diccionario y me dijo preocupado:

-Noche de vampiros

Y de repente un pequeño tornado se formo alrededor de ambos, piedras de granizo caían, la tormenta enloqueció, el tornado azoto a mi hermano contra la lapida de mármol dejándolo incociente, después y lo tuve que cargar hasta la puerta de un mausoleo, donde al apoyarme ligeramente en la puerta del mausoleo este se abrió pensé en entrar al mausoleo pero un relámpago y una figura me empujo a afuera del mausoleo, al caer junto con mi hermano inconsciente, una figura negra nos empezó a jalar por el cementerio y de repente se oían una horrible mezcla de sonidos, después esa cosa me soltó a mi y a mi hermano y quedamos tirados en la nieve y me quede dormido. Poco rato después me desperté y vi a mi hermano desmayado aun y fue ahí donde me sentí a salvó aunque no podía mover los pies y de pronto sentí que me lamieron el cuello. No me atreví a quitármelo de encima, pero el animal pareció sentir un cambio en mí, porque alzo la cabeza, alcance a ver los ojos de ese animal. Era un lobo, su boca estaba manchada de rojo.

Durante un tiempo el lobo me estaba gruñendo hasta que oí a lo lejos:

-¡Hey, hey!

Eran demasiadas personas gritando al unísono. No pude ver a la gente gritar solo veía los ojos de la bestia. Cada que los gritos se acercaban mas el lobo aullaba más y más fuerte, logre ver a un grupo de soldados gritándole a lobo, yo en ese momento cerré los ojos, y de pronto sentí que el lobo salió corriendo.

Mientras los soldados perseguían al lobo unos fuero hacia a mi hermano y a mí, uno de ellos le tomo el pulso a mi hermano y luego a mi y grito:

- Le grand homme a le pouls normal, mais l'autre garçon est très faible! (¡El hombre alto tiene el pulso normal, pero el del otro chico es muy débil!)

Después los soldados vertieron brandy en mis labios; eso me dio vigor y fuerza y después un soldado moreno le dio resucitación boca a boca a mi hermano y también le dieron brandy y con eso despertó. A los 10 minutos los soldados que fueron por el lobo llegaron y los demás le preguntaron:

-Avez-vous trouvé? (¿Lo hallaron?)

- Non, ce n'est pas un endroit pour rester et moins aujourd'hui (No, este no es lugar para quedarse y menos hoy)

- Pourquoi? (¿Porqué?)-preguntaron los soldados

-Ce n'est pas un loup, est une horrible bête (Eso no es un lobo es una bestia horrible)

-Nous avons besoin d'une balle en or de tuer béni (necesitamos una bala bendita de oro para matarlo)- dijo uno muy tranquilo-qui étati un loup-garou (eso era una mujer lobo)

-la chasse dans les bois où elle a disparu sans laisser de trace (la perseguimos hasta el bosque donde ella desapareció sin dejar rastro)

El oficial me reviso el cuello y dijo:

-No lo mordieron. ¿Qué paso con ese lobo señor?

No le pude contestar nada. Poco después los soldados nos subieron a mi hermano y a mí a una camioneta hacia la ciudad. Me volví a quedar dormido, cuando desperté un soldado les estaba ordenando a los demás no decir nada de lo que habían visto anoche, excepto que habían hallado a una mujer extranjera, una alemana dormida en el bosque, protegida por un perro.

-¡Perro! Eso no era un perro-dijo mi hermano-Eso era un lobo.

El soldado le dijo con mucha frialdad:

-Dije que era un perro.

-¡Perro!-dijo mi hermano muy enojado-Mire mi garganta ¿Esto es de un perro, señor?

Mi hermana se quito su suéter de cuello de tortuga y enseño su cuello manchado de sangre y que mostraba una gran mordida. El soldado dijo:

-Eso lo puede hacer un pastor alemán. Además si decimos alguna otra cosa no nos creerán.

Entonces un soldado cargo a mi hermano y yo fui detrás de ellos. La subieron a su jeep para llevarnos a nuestro hotel. Cuando llegamos Camille y su prima Lucy bajaron a toda prisa para atender a mi hermano, los soldados se fueron de regreso a su jeep y se marcharon. Vi como Lucy le limpiaba el cuello a mi hermano, mientras Camille buscaba una gaza en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Pero señorita Camille- preocupado-, ¿Cómo y por qué los soldados nos buscaron?

Ella un poco apenada dijo:

-Yo les llame

-Pero ¿cómo supo que nos perdimos?-pregunto mi hermano

-Kendall, regreso rasguñado y con la limosina casi destruida

**Flashback:**

Kendall llego de regreso al hotel ¨brise d'automne¨ (¨Brisa de otoño¨), Cuando llego con Camille y Lucy, estas se asustaron al verlo rasguñado y la limosina casi destrosada.

- ¡¿Kendal, qué te paso ?!

- qui visent sa propre mort (la que busco su propia muerte)

- Tranquilo, te llevare a la enfermeria

**Fin de flashback**

-¿Y por eso envió a los soldados?

-¡Oh, no!-respondió-. Pero el dueño del hotel me envió un e-mail-abrió su Facebook y me enseño el mensaje y leí:

Martina:

Soyez très prudent avec James et Logan invités Diamond sont d'origine mexicaine et l'un des plus riches du pays. J'ai besoin d'eux comme ils prennent soin à domicile. Dans le cas où vous pensez qu'ils communiquent quelque chose qui est arrivé aux soldats français.

Sincèrement: Drácula.

Mi hermana tomo su diccionario francés-español y asustada dijo:

-Martina:

Tenga mucho cuidado con los huéspedes James y Logan Diamond, son estadounidenses y unos de los más ricos de su país. Necesito que les de cuidados como si estuvieran en su hogar. En caso de que crea que les paso algo comunique a los soldados franceses.

Atentamente: Drácula

Después de eso mi hermano dijo:

-Me siento mucho más tranquilo, ¿y tú James?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Drácula nos estaba protegiendo y pensé en las cosas mortales que pasaron hoy: El golpe de mi hermano al caer en la lápida, que sobreviviéramos al ataque del lobo, que no nos afectara la lluvia de granizo ni el tornado. Estábamos seguros del lobo.

-Por su puesto Logie

Después de todo eso nos marchamos a Estados Unidos 3 semanas después de todo eso y lo último que vi desde la calle antes de entrar a la limosina en la que Kendall nos llevaría al aeropuerto vi en la ventana de la habitación donde estaba vi a un hombre: era Drácula, mi protector. Y ahora cada que voy a Europa recuerdo haber sido huésped de Drácula.

Fin

Bien ¿les gusto?, esta fue una adaptación que hice en la secundaria, y el culero del maestro pensó que lo había copiado de internet, bueno para publicarlo solamente cambie los nombres para que fuera de Big Time Rush.

Logan: Que bueno esta, dejen review, al fin uno sin Carlos

Yo: De hecho él te dio la reparación boca a boca

Logan: Bien, ¿y quién es Drácula?

Yo: Dak

Ariana: Oli

Logan y yo: Tú de nuevo

Ariana: Solo vengo porque yo estaré en los extras con ustedes, y sigo esperando "Amigas" recuerdas Mito.

Yo: Ya lo sé Ariana

Logan: Entonces será de "Victorious". Tendremos vacaciones

Yo: De hecho apareces en el fic

Logan: ¿Por qué a mí?

Ariana: Porque Mito te ama y tiene como 83 fotos tuyas en su celular

Yo: ¡Cállate!

Logan: Bien, ya cálmense los 2, Ariana, deja de ser bien pinche metiche y Mito, se lo de las 83 fotos.

Yo: ¿Aun puedo asesinar a Ariana?

Logan: Si

(Saco una espada y comienzo a perseguir a Ariana)

Logan: Bien amigos nos vamos, no olviden dejar un lindo review aquí abajo, con cada review que dejen me vuelvo más guapo (Guiña un ojo)

Ariana: ¡Ayuda!

Yo: Rojis, ven aquí, no te hare daño

Logan: Bueno, es hora de irnos, no olviden leer "Adiós Marvin", "Fotos", "Dimensiones distintas", "Retratos de familia". Adios


End file.
